Always Running
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: Sequel to Not Again. Rose is always running. But what happens when the VAGs Vladimir Academy Guardians  and the CGs Court Guardians  FINALLY catch her? What happens when she finds out that, not only is Spirit's darkness there, but Lissa is alive as well?
1. In Hiding

**Heyyyy, Jessica Baylin here. So, I hope you all liked Not Again because this is the real deal. Not Again was an Introduction story. Getting down all of the BASICS. **

**You will get flashbacks of the things that you missed in the ending chapter of Not Again. Rose might see it as a dream or as a flashback, whatever. **

**I hope you like this because I have MILLIONS of ideas for this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: The following is for this chapter and all of the following chapters in this Jessica and Cyara Baylin fanfic: We do NOT own ANY of the Vampire Academy series. We only own Jessica Baylin and a few other characters. **

**Thank you, and here is your first chapter of Always Running. **

**Always Running**

**A Jessica and Cyara Baylin fanfic**

Chapter One

~_In Hiding_~

I looked behind me, making sure no one was following me.

People had been following me for the past few months. It seemed that, even in the human world, I wasn't safe. I was wanted everywhere.

I sighed in relief when I saw no one behind me.

"You're that girl." A voice rasped. "Rosemarie Hathaway." I gasped softly as I turned back around, absently taking a step back.

There was a group of homeless people surrounding a giant trash can, staring at me like I was a disease.

"Who are you?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust. They smelt horrible, and I was still a few feet away from them.

"I'm Janson Hollen, and this is my wife, Amber Hollen. These are our three kids. James, Allisynn, and Denis." The icky guy said. I nodded.

The icky guy, Janson, had scraggly, dark brown hair, and dark eyes. His skin was dark, covered in dirt, and he wore dark rags.

The woman was the same. She had dirty, blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Her skin was lighter, though. She had her arm around a little girl, Allisynn, I guessed.

She looked to be about nine or so, with green eyes and dark blonde hair. Her eyes went to the ground that was covered with trash. Her skin was lighter than the others', almost white.

One guy looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. He had brown hair, was on the skinny side, and looked like he just wanted to die. His eyes were brown, almost black.

The other guy was around twenty, maybe twenty-two. His dark, black hair hung in his face. His eyes were a light green, filled with misery and... longing. He didn't want to be here. Then again, who did?

"I'm Denis." the younger boy said. The other one, James, said nothing.

"Um, hi. I'm Rosalie Mazur." I said.

"You're that Hathaway girl. I know that face." Janson said. I shook my head.

"I've heard of her, too." I said, keeping my act up. "I'm Rosalie Mazur, her half sister." They exchanged glances, except for James. He just stood there, not ever even looking at me.

"I never heard that she had a half sister. And even a half sister wouldn't look so much like her." Janson said. I shrugged.

"I get my looks from our dad. She has a different mother. Janine Hathaway, I've heard. Then again, who wouldn't?" I said with a laugh.

They eyed me for a long moment and I smiled nervously.

"I'm just gonna go." I said. I continued walking the way I was before.

"Where you heading off to?" Janson asked. I looked at him over my shoulder and I slowly turned my whole body around.

"I... I don't know." I said honestly. I saw James look up for a second before he looked back down. Quickly, though, he looked back up. He straightened up, his eyes on me.

"You're not going anywhere if you don't know where you're going in the first place." He said. I put a hand on my hip, giving him my _fuck_ _off_ look.

"I'm guessing you're James." I said with a sneer. "I wouldn't talk if I where you. I'm not the one homeless and living in garbage." My voice was hard, cold, and down right mean. He flinched and Allisynn started to sniffle before she let out a cry and ran into the dark alley that was close to them.

"You don't have to be so hateful to those below you." James said, his voice cold and hard. I sneered lazily and flipped my hair over my shoulder before I walked past them.

"You're a prostitute." He said suddenly. I froze, not turning towards him. After a few long moments, though, I slowly turned towards him, noticing that his family was gone. I shook my head.

"You're delusional. I'm a guardian. Or... I _was_." I said carefully. I shrugged a shoulder. "I ran away. I didn't want to be one anymore."

"I don't know _why_ you ran away. But I do know that you are... _were_... a prostitute. I know one, when I see one." He said, eying me warily. I glared at him.

"I am no prostitute." I snarled. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but failed miserably. "I am an ex-guardian, running from the VAGs because they want me back. Because I kick ass. But, I don't wanna be a guardian. I'm tired of putting my life in danger for some stupid, powerless, _weak_ Moroi." My words were dripping with hatred and venom and I saw his eyes widen very slightly.

"So... you going to become a bloodwhore... or maybe a Strigoi?" He said. I hissed under my breath.

"Of course not. I'm just..." I trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Running." He finished. I nodded as I turned away from him. I started walking again, faster this time, needing to be away from him.

"Always running." I breathed as I broke out into a run, seeing the red and blue lights, hearing the familiar shouting voices.

Nowhere was safe anymore. I was known, and wanted, everywhere. Everywhere on this fucked-up planet. There was nowhere to hide. No one to trust.

Just then, my phone started vibrating. I reached into my back, pulling out my phone. I noticed the phone number immediately. I heard sirens in the background.

This was how they did things. The started the sirens, called my phone, I answered, they heard the sirens in the background of the phone, and they knew where I was. Or, at least, they knew I was _close_.

But... I'm fast. And... I wasn't going to answer. Not again.

I started pushing myself faster, needing to get away.

I suddenly got a text.

**I know where you are. **

I was so shocked, terrified, that I nearly stopped running. I did, however, stumble. I knew that number. I knew that name. But... I had killed him. Simple as that. So... how was he texting me?

_Who are you?_ I texted back.

It wasn't long before he replied, the message sending a cold shiver down my spine.

**You know who I am, Roza. **

I nearly stopped right then and there.

**I can see you, Rose. They will find you. **

"You don't know that." I said quickly, my voice still managing to shake with tears and fear. "How would you know that?"

**Because they have me. **

Okay, so... he was that close. He could see me. But not only that... he could hear me. Perfectly well.

"How are you alive? W-What are you?" I asked, my voice sharp and urgent.

**Calm down, Roza. I'm a dhampir. But... you killed me. You. Are. My. Prey. **

My breathing was becoming fast and short, and it had nothing to do with my running. It had to do with what he had said. I was his prey. But... he had said he was still a dhampir. But... he also said that I had killed him. He may have still been dhampir... but he was pissed off dhampir.

A pissed off Russian god.

Tears streaming down my face, I pushed myself farther.

"There she is!" I heard a voice call out. I snarled and bit my lip. Hard. I tasted the blood on my tongue and I let my lip go.

"Shit." I breathed. There they stood, calmly waiting for me. I looked behind me, all around me.

They were everywhere. In front, to both my left and right, behind, even above. They stood in front of every door, every escape available, on every building.

I was surrounded.

And there was no way I was getting out of this.

**I hope you liked your first chapter. It was real easy to right. Which is a good thing. You all have a lot ahead of you. **

**So, REVIEW and I'll get you the chapters even FASTER. **

_**~Jessica Baylin~**_


	2. I Don't Wanna Be

**Here's your next chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter One

~_I Don't Wanna Be_~

I sat down in the chair. We were in the CQR. Again.

"Now, Rose. Tell us why you actually thought you could get away from us." The guardian said. "Did you actually think you could outrun us? That we would actually come alone with just the Academy and Court guardians?"

I sighed, not saying anything, and leaned back in my chair. I wasn't going to do anything they said, or answer any questions they had.

"He asked you a question." A voice snapped. There was a sharp pain in my side and I screamed out. I saw a flinch out of the corner of my eye.

I noticed then that the guardian behind me had staked me. _Actually_ staked me. I snarled and jerked in my chair.

They had chained me to a giant steel chair that had been bolted to the floor.

"Answer the questions." The first guardian said calmly. I smirked lazily.

"I don't wanna. So I'm not gonna." I said. "And you can stake me all you like. I'm gonna die anyway. And even if you don't execute me, I'll die in prison some day. Either way, the end result is the same, whether I answer your question or not."

Another sharp pain shot through me, the worst being on my other side. I screamed again, a high, agonized filled sound.

Now I really see why Strigoi hated stakes to much. They hurt like a bitch.

"Answer the questions, and the pain will go away." The first guardian said reasonably. I glared at him.

"No it won't. I'm a promised guardian. I've been there before. You lie. It won't stop no matter how cooperative I am. And you all know me better than that." I spat at him.

I prepared myself for the pain, and it came.

It was on the first side the female guardian had staked me. It was right below it, so it hurt even worse than the first two times.

"Okay, that's enough!" A familiar voice boomed after a few more stakes.

I had been staked a total of five time. Three times on the left, twice on the right. I was close to passing out from the loss of blood and the amount of pain I was in. But, mostly from the pain.

I didn't feel anyone move to remove my chains.

"Look at her. You actually think she could break away from us?" The voice demanded harshly. "She can barely keep her eyes open."

"I'm perfectly capable of kicking your asses." I snarled, anger shooting through me. But, along with anger, pain came, as I jerked forward. I hissed at one person in particular.

Someone I thought I had killed.

"Sure, sure." Another guardian said, the sneer clear in his voice. I jerked at the chains, not even whimpering at the pain. I kept pulling upwards, as hard as I could. I heard creaking as the metal tried to resist against my incredible strength.

I felt arms pulling my own down.

"I told you, Belikov. She's too dangerous." The first guardian who had questioned me snapped.

"I know how strong she is, Hollen. I trained her." Dimitri said. My head snapped up at the name.

True enough, Janson Hollen stood right in front of me, clean and pissed to high hell. I knew it was him by his eyes and his voice. How I hadn't recognized him before, I have no idea.

"You son of a bitch!" I screeched. He sneered at me.

"Just doing my job, Hathaway." He snapped. I felt darkness creeping up inside of me. Along with... fear?

Wait a minute.

I had killed Vasilisa. The darkness of spirit should be gone. I no longer had a bond because my bondmate was dead.

"Vasilisa." I blurted.

"What about her." Janson demanded.

"She's... she's..." I couldn't get the words out.

"She's dead. Because of you." Another guardian snarled. I shook my head.

"She's..." I just couldn't say it. I couldn't even think of the word.

"She'll be fine. Leave us alone." Dimitri said. The other guardians, thought majorly reluctant, left us alone. Dimitri unlocked the chain from around my hands and ankles.

I just sat there once the chains were off.

"That's it? No trying to run away?" He asked, confused, as the others watched, through the glass wall, from the other room.

"She's... Vasilisa... not... but I... the gun... alive...?" I couldn't form any coherent thoughts, let alone sentences.

"Rose!" My gaze flew to Dimitri's. "What about Vasilisa?"

"Spirit. Darkness." I said, my voice barely audible, even I couldn't hear it. But he was ex-Strigoi. His hearing was ten times better than mine.

"What about it?" He asked.

"I... felt it. The darkness..." I was able to form, somewhat, coherent sentences now.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, his voice urgent.

"I felt... fear. Darkness. That's all... t-that kept it away. K-kept it from g-getting to me." I was close to sobbing by then.

"Rose! Concentrate!" He said firmly. But I couldn't. All I could concentrate on right then was the fear and misery that was running through me. But... it wasn't mine.

Was it?

"Vasilisa..." I hissed her name without meaning to. Dimitri gave me an odd look.

"You killed her, Rose. Do you even care?" He asked, his voice soft and full of fear and concern. I shook my head slowly.

"I... but that can't be... I pulled the trigger... she fell... her heart stopped." I said, dazed.

"What is wrong with you, Rose? Are you sure you're okay?" Dimitri asked, his grip on my upper arms tightening. I shook my head in disbelief, awe, fascination, and, more than anything... relief.

Suddenly, I grinned. It faded almost instantly.

"Scared... no... terrified." I said, concentrating. The other guardians came in then, just as confused as Dimitri.

But I paid them no attention.

"What's going on here?" I heard Albert ask.

"I have no idea." Dimitri murmured. I tuned them out.

"Terrified. Miserable. Hurt. Betrayed. My fault." I whimpered. "Have to find her. Where are you?" I sighed in frustration. Why couldn't I get all the way through? It was always so easy, but now... ARGH!

I banged my fists on the table, breathing hard. The others had their stakes out immediately.

"Where are you?" I said aloud. The others exchanged quick, wary glances.

"Acting mental won't get you anywhere." Alberta said.

"Sh." I snapped.

"Fear. Why are you afraid? Where are you? Did they finally get to you?" I murmured the words to myself, but I knew the others could hear. I sighed in irritation, turned abruptly and plopped down on the floor.

I closed my eyes and focused on her mind.

It seemed like forever before I finally slipped in.

It was dark. She was alone, no Strigoi near, just alone. More importantly, she was alive. And it utterly terrified her. She had been shot. In the head, no less. How was she alive? She was thinking the same thing.

She was also thinking about me. How could I have done something like that? I could I have betrayed her so? More importantly... why?

"I don't know." I whispered. She gasped and looked around.

"W-who's there?" She demanded.

"No one." I murmured to myself. She started hyperventilating. Wait a minute.

"C-can you hear me?" I asked, that dazed tone lacing my words once more.

"R-Rose?" She sobbed. "Go away! Leave me alone! You... you murderer."

Okay, I must say that that hurt a little. Okay, more than a little. It hurt worse than when I was being staked over and over again.

"Where are you?" I breathed.

"I'm not telling you anything!" She screamed. "Go away." She was sobbing now. She was scared of me. She hated me. I had hurt her, killed her even.

"Where are you?" I asked again, my voice more urgent this time. "Why are you afraid? Is anyone there? Did someone try to hurt you... besides me?" She sobbed harder.

"Go away." She wailed.

"No until you tell me where you are." I said. I was stunned silent at my tone. I sounded more like myself than I had in years. Actually, I sounded the same. Whenever I told her that she needed to be safe and to not do something because it would put her in danger. My voice took on that same tone that it always had.

I think that's what got her to calm down a bit. To trust me. At least a little, tiny, bitty bit.

"I... I don't know." She mumbled. "It's dark. I'm all alone. I'm not sure which is worse. Being surrounded by Strigoi, or being alone but not knowing if you're really alone."

"The second one. Always the second one." I said, my voice dead.

"Can you see anything?" I asked desperately.

"Why do you care?" She demanded, more tears falling down her face.

"Because I'm your guardian." I said finally. It was silent for a long time before she spoke again.

"You've never been my guardian." She spat out.

"I have and always will be your guardian. And anyone who has a problem with that can just fuck off." I said, my voice taking on the unfamiliar Rosemarie Hathaway tone.

I say unfamiliar because I hadn't sounded this much like myself in almost ten years. Oh, how the years go by.

Oh, how shitty I made mine.

"I don't want you as my guardian." She said, her voice quiet.

"I'm your guardian. I don't wanna be, but I am. And I gotta deal with it." I said. "Where. Are. You?"

"I... I'm in a dark alley. I see... I see light far away. There are people... and shiny cars and... I think I'm in... in..." Her words stumbled to a halt and both of us went cold as we realized where exactly she was.

"Do not be seen or heard." I said urgently. I felt myself standing. "I swear. Do not do anything. You are a statue. No... you're dead. Okay? Play dead. Try and keep your eyes closed. Do not open them. If someone comes to find you, when they get there, hold your breath. If you hear the name JP... I'll find you. Okay? I'm going to find you. Don't. Die." I pulled out of her head and immediately started moving.

The guardians attacked and I threw them off.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screeched. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw JP finding her. What he would do to her. He was Strigoi. She was Moroi. One Strigoi had been after for years.

I threw the guardians off of me, letting the tears fall down my face.

"Stop!" Dimitri yelled. He grabbed a hold of me and I struggled as best as I could.

"Rose! What are doing? What is going on?" He asked, turning me to face him.

"Let me go, damn it!" I demanded. "I have to go. I have to find her. She'll die if I don't!"

"Who? Who will die if you don't?" He asked. I stopped struggling long enough to say one name.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." I whispered.

**I wanted to make this longer because I love giving long chapters to you amazing readers, but this was a PERFECT place to stop at. Mwahahahaha!**

**CLIFFY!**

**So... Vasilisa isn't dead! Holy shit! What's gonna happen? Well... I know and you don't. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. REVIEW! **

_**~Jessica Baylin~**_


	3. Help, Identities, and Russia

**** Do not steal my character. She's mine, and, if you steal her, I will hunt you down and will hide under your bed, haunting your dreams every night until you admit that you stole my perfect, amazing character to everyone on the internet and anyone else who you lied to. **

**So... here's your next chapter! Hope you LOVE it... or, at least, like it. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Chapter Three

~_Help, Identities, and Russia_~

"V-Vasilisa!" One guardian exclaimed while the others stood there, staring at me like I had lost it.

"She's dead! You killed her! Take her away!" Janson yelled. They all lunged at me.

It happened really fast.

Dimitri let me go and, after a moment of shock, I turned and ran, stake in hand. I made my way through the Court, earning terrified screams from every person I passed.

"I'm coming, Lissa." I said to myself as I ran out of the Court.

It wasn't long before I reached the Streets.

Honestly, they weren't that far away. Ten to twenty miles... more or less. Okay, so it was pretty far off. But I was running for my life along with Lissa's. I was for both of our lives, basically. No pressure there.

I slowed down, running a hand through my hair, as I made my way down the all too familiar Streets.

"Rosemarie!" JP called out, suddenly in front of me. "Seems that you can't stay away." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back, knowing that defying your pimp, or any pimp for that matter, was a dangerous game to play.

I sighed as he pulled away.

"I need to go, JP." I said sadly.

"Still on the run, huh?" He asked, a grin on his face. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"VAGs are a pain in the ass, but CGs are driving me insane!" I said as I made my way past him.

"Stay out of trouble!" He called, laughing at the idea. I gave him an _are you serious? _look over my shoulder.

I made my way, looking down every dark alley I knew. Then I found it.

I couldn't see her, but I got a weird feeling. One that told me I needed to go down it. That she was there.

I slowly made my way down the dark streets.

Then I saw her, huddled up in a corner between an ending wall and the wall of one of our buildings.

I wrapped my arms around her and I saw her breathing had stopped.

"It's okay, Liss." I breathed in her ear. "It's me. Rose."

She gasped and threw her arms around me.

"Oh my God, Rose!" She sobbed.

"Shhhh." I whispered. "JP is Strigoi."

"Who's JP?" She whispered. I looked back towards the Streets.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get you outta here." I said softly.

I looked up the dead end wall and sighed. I helped Lissa up, keeping my arm around her waist.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"I have no idea." I said cheerfully.

I places my left hand flat against the wall. I took a deep breath.

"It's easy. Like JP said. Everything's easier when your life depends on it." I said to myself. It was true. And my life was on the line. Along with Lissa's.

I curled my fingers, pushing my palm even harder to the brick wall, making sure it didn't break contact with it.

"Guardians!" I heard JP's voice boom and echo off all of the walls. Oh shit! They were already here. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

I winced at the pain that shot through my hand as I felt my skin being peeled off.

"Rose! What are you doing!" She demanded, her voice slightly louder. "I need to go back to the guardians. Back to Court." I looked at her then.

"We are never going back there. I am never leaving you again. And that will happen if I go back." I turned back to the wall, narrowing my eyes, trying to push the pain away in my hand, as I dug my fingers into the cement.

Taking a deep breath, I tightened my arm around Lissa and pulled myself up. I nearly cried out at the pain that shot through my hand, spreading to my wrist.

Lissa gasped.

"How... how are you doing that?" She whispered panicking.

"JP's a Strigoi. That's all you need to know." I said quietly, not looking at her.

I then realized that I didn't have another hand. If I wanted to get out, I would have to let Lissa go.

"Get on my back and don't let go. Don't ask any questions either. Questions get us killed." I said. Lissa did as I said and carefully made her way onto my back.

I took my other hand and did the same thing I had done with the others, moaning as the pain shot through my fingers, stinging and burning all the way down to the bone.

Pulling us upwards with my right hand, I raised my left hand and placed it on the brick wall, hesitating only to look over my shoulder.

"Oh shit." I exclaimed under my breath. "Do not look up. Do not look behind you. And, most definitely, do. Not. Look. Down."

"There she is!" I heard Alberta exclaim.

"Oh shit." I said again as I dug my fingers into the wall. I did the same thing, over and over again, until I was about fifteen feet above the ground. I started moving faster, getting used to the pain.

I couldn't help but to cry out as the pain shot up to my elbows. When I finally got to the top, a little over twenty feet above the ground, I sat on the top of the wall before throwing my legs over the edge.

"Hold on." I told Lissa.

I jumped down, landing softly on the balls of my feet.

Without even thinking about my bloody hands, I started running, pulling Lissa with me.

"Why are we running?" She asked after a few yards.

I looked behind us and pushed us faster. Lissa was stumbling like crazy and I, abruptly, threw her onto my back, pushing myself farther.

"I already told you why, Lissa." I said.

After another mile, I made a sharp right.

I ran faster than I ever had before, before I pushed my legs hard against the ground. My left arm shot out, catching the rod that was attached to both buildings.

I forced my body to slow down, swinging gently, so that Lissa wouldn't fly off my back. I don't think spirit powers included flying.

I used my arms, like a monkey, to get us to one of the buildings.

I opened the door, closing it silently.

I let Lissa down off my back as we silently made our way down the stairs, passing the rooms that were on either side of us.

"Psssst." A voice whispered. I froze and turned around, my stake in my hand. I was shocked to see who had called me out.

"Adrian Ivashkov!" I exclaimed quietly. He grinned his lazy grin and I couldn't help but to throw myself into his arms.

"Ohmygod! I've missed you." I whispered, tears falling down my face. He gently wiped them away before he looked over my shoulder. His eyes widened and his hand froze.

"Yeah. We're kinda trying to get away from the VAGs and CGs at the moment." I said quickly, hearing the top door bust open.

Adrian took a step to the side, gesturing for us to go inside.

We quickly went to the bathroom, both of us knowing exactly what to do.

Everything was ready for us. I made a mental sticky-note to remind myself to ask Adrian how he knew we were going to be here.

I took the scissors from the bag and gave them to Lissa.

"To my shoulders. Blonde highlights. Blue contacts." I said quickly, my voice low. I vaguely heard Adrian talking to the VAGs and CGs.

"So... what are VAGs and CGs?" Lissa whispered in my ears as she carefully cut my hair.

"Vladimir, or Vampire, Academy Guardians." I explained. "And Court Guardians." She nodded, a smile on her face.

"Why do you trust me?" I blurted, my voice a little louder than before. We both glanced at the door but that talking hadn't stopped.

"You're my sister, Rose. That's why." She whispered, barely inaudible.

"But... I killed you. Or tried to anyways. Why don't you hate me?" I asked, more tears stinging in my eyes.

"Because, Rose." She said, a sad smile on her face, her eyes knowing. "I know why you did it. I know your plans and reasons. I've known since day one."

And I had nothing to say to that. I just stared vacantly at the mirror as she cut and dyed my hair.

She turned me to face her and smiled.

"Perfect. But... you're going to have to stay out of the sun so your skin won't be so tan." She said, biting her lip.

"Trust me." I said wryly. "That's no problem."

I couldn't bear cutting her hair. But, even worse, was dying it. I loved her hair. But... it was one of her many traits that would immediately give her away.

I dyed it a light brown with blonde highlights. I cut it just below her shoulders and curled it into perfect ringlets.

"And you, my dear, are going to need at least a small tan." I said sweetly. She grinned and, laughing almost soundlessly, hugged me. I squeezed her back, so happy that I hadn't actually killed her. Which reminded me...

"Liss, I think Spirit healed you." I said quietly. Her eyes went wide and I nodded. "Lissa... I don't think you _can_ die."

"So... you think I'm..." She trailed off, too scared to say the word aloud. I nodded once more.

"I think you're immortal." I said, my voice low and sure.

It was silent for a long time until Adrian opened the door.

"Wow. Rose?" He blinked at me, stunned and even a little confused.

"How did you know we were going to be here?" I asked, pointing to the stuff in the bag.

"I didn't. Well... I kind of did." He sighed in frustration. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm not with the VAGs or the CGs, Little Dhampir." He said softly, his eyes sad. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Someone called me a few weeks ago." He murmured into my hair. I saw Lissa's smug smile and I glared at her briefly.

"She told me that you would be here on The third Tuesday of this month." I tensed.

"Did she mention her name?" He nodded.

"She said that you would know her. Yeva?" He asked. I felt a smile make its way to my face. "I'm guessing you know her?" I nodded.

"Well, whoever she is, she said that she's expecting you to be there as soon as possible. It's safe there. She also said she is disappointed in her grandson." The smile faded instantly. "Who is this Yeva person?"

"Lissa?" I asked, turning to her, grinning. Her expression turned wary, and it also held a bit of fear. "How do you feel about going to Russia?"

"Pray tell," Adrian said as Lissa and I packed our things. Adrian had bought us a whole new wardrobe.

"Why are you going to Russia?" He finished.

"Because that's where Yeva is." I said simply.

"And Yeva is...?" He trailed off, the question clear in his voice. I stopped packing and looked up at him.

"Yeva. The mother of Olena Belikova. Olena has four children: Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria," I winced at her name. We never did get to patch things up after I left that night, so long ago.

"And Dimitri." I said, looking up at the two stunned Moroi. Speaking of which. "What did the VAGs and CGs say when they saw you, Adrian?" He shrugged dismissively.

"They don't really care anymore. I'm low on the Royal line, now. A disgrace." He said it like it didn't even matter.

"Adrian Ivashkov! What the hell did you do to cause that!" I snapped, my voice louder than it should have been. He flinched and looked at anything that wasn't me.

"It doesn't matter. I did it for you." He said. "So long as I got you back, or at least knew you were safe and out of their reach... I was fine. I didn't care. I still don't. So long as you don't leave me." His eyes met mine then and, this time, I was the one looking away.

"I'm going with you, Rosemarie." He said, his voice firm but shaky. I looked back up at him, ready to tell him no, when I froze.

He was really pale, and looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes, eyes that held fear, misery, and pain. He was scared of me leaving. The thought of me leaving him, again, terrified him. It hurt him.

I zipped my bag up and went over to him.

I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest.

"I'm not gonna leave you." I whispered. "Not again."

He held me tight and I felt a new pair of arms envelope us. Lissa held us close to her.

"I love you guys so much. And this is so incredibly sweet but..." She let us go. "We have _got_ to get out of here."

I nodded and helped her get her stuff together. I looked at Adrian.

"Please tell me you're still filthy stinkin' rich." I pleaded. He grinned.

"That will never change, Rosie." He teased. I growled at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

"That's good. 'Cause... I'm broke." I said pleasantly.

"We're covered." He reassured me. I nodded, heading out the door.

"Let's go." I said.

"How much longer, Rose?" Adrian whined. Heads shot around to look at us. I slowly turned around to glare at Adrian.

"Do not call me that, Addy." I said. I looked at the others. "I am not her. I'm her half sister. Rosalie Mazur. Same father, different mother." I assured with a laugh that sounded surprisingly normal. They nodded and looked away, some still wary and nervous.

I looked at Adrian and he nodded.

"Addy?" He whispered.

"Friends from England. His name is Adrian, too, but his close friends and family call him Addy." I whispered for him alone. He nodded and sat back in his seat. I looked at Lissa.

"Your name is...?" I trailed off, waiting for her answer. Her expression turned thoughtful.

"Spirit would be too obvious, wouldn't it?" I grinned and nodded.

"How about... Emmalie?" She said with a smile.

"Perfect. Last name?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Ethridge." She said simply. I snorted.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Em." I said.

It seemed like forever getting from Montana to Russia.

"I wanna be there already." Adrian whined for the umpteenth time. I groaned and turned to face him. Suddenly, a familiar voice jumped in to the conversation.

"Look, this trip is long enough as it is. We don't need you making it even longer." I slowly turned to the seats across from mine and Lissa's and nearly cried out in joy, and fear, as I came face-to-face with none other than Jessica Baylin** herself.

Her eyes scanned me as mine scanned her. Her hair was silky and black, nothing like it used to be. It was curled in perfect ringlets, hanging all the way down to her lower back. She didn't look beautiful anymore. She looked absolutely _gorgeous_.

She narrowed her eyes at me in confusion. I grinned, turning to face Liss, or, well, Emmalie.

"You know, I had a best friend. I knew her for about six, maybe seven years. She told me something a long time ago. Something I really needed to hear." I sat back in my seat, the smile never leaving my face. "'I want you to get outta here. Off the Streets, back on your feet. Takin' care of business'." I whispered the words, knowing she could hear me. I saw her hand fly to her mouth, tears falling down her face. I saw confused glances and more people turning around to see what was going on.

"R-Rose?" She whispered. I shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said. "Rosalie Mazur. Queen of the Bitches."

"So... so you got off?" She asked quietly, the tears finally falling.

"Somewhat." I said. "It's... complicated. Where you off to?"

"Russia." She said with a laugh. "Obviously. Baia. Family. They helped me get off the Streets two, three years ago. As soon as you got off, I got off."

"Really? I'm going to Baia, too. Who... who is this family?" I asked curiously.

"The Belikovs." I swear my mouth dropped.

"No," I started.

"Fucking," Adrian continued.

"Way." Liss... Emmalie finished. Jessica laughed, looking confused.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"That's where we're going." I explained. "I'll explain when we get there?"

I sighed and stretched once we got of the plane.

"That was the longest trip I have ever been on." Adrian mumbled. I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Because you wouldn't stop complaining long enough to go to sleep." I mumbled. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I grinned up at him and he lowered his lips to mine.

"Rosalie Mazur." A familiar voice said. I stopped kissing Adrian long enough to see the Belikovs standing right in front of us.

The first person I went to was Olena.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. "I have missed you soooo much." She laughed. She looked kind of confused and I smiled. "Identity issues. I'm Rosalie Mazur. This is Emmalie Ethridge." I gestured to Lissa. I grinned at Adrian.

"Adrian... Ivashkov. You're apparently a disgrace and on the DL anyways, so, Adrian Ivashkov, or Addy." I said with a smug smile.

"Does this mean I get to call you Rosie?" He asked eagerly. I hissed at him and his eyes widened.

"Since when do you hiss?" He asked, stunned.

"Since my pimp was Strigoi." I said under my breath, turning to face the Belikovs once more.

I bit my lip, everything getting really awkward, when my eyes went to Viktoria. She wouldn't meet my eyes either and I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Let's get you home... Jessica! How are you?" Olena took Jessica in her arms and I stood away from everyone else. Even Adrian and Lissa. They looked at me, confused and concerned.

"Don't worry about them." Karolina said.

"Yeah, they got in a fight a long time ago and never had the chance to fix things. Or see each other. Or call." Sonya said, glaring at me. She hugged me quickly then glanced around. She glared at me. "That never happened. Understand?" I bit my lip, hiding my smile, and nodded.

"What the hell!" Viktoria exclaimed. I looked at her. She was staring at my hands. I looked down and gasped softly. I had totally forgotten about my hands. They were covered in blood and there was still some blood oozing out from them. I suddenly wondered how I never noticed them again.

Jessica ran over to me and held my hands.

"JP?" I nodded and she nodded once. "The VAGs and CGs are dangerous business, Rose. You know that more than anything. It seems like you finally did it. Congrats. I never had the chance to."

"You're lucky. Trust me." I said firmly. Lissa came up to me and took my hands in hers.

"Not here, Em." I said meaningfully. She smiled and shook her head.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry. About everything." She said. She paused and looked around before she bit her lip and looked back at me. "And I'm so sorry about what you're about to find out." I was confused, to say the least, until I saw a familiar group running towards me.

I was frozen, but, motherly instinct took over. I knelt down, opening my arms to them.

"Momma!" They cheered. People looked over at us and I saw grins and tears. I hugged my kids tightly, feeling my own tears on my face.

"Nikolai." I whispered, holding him at arms length. He was five years old now. "How old are you?" I asked, teasing him. He giggled and held up his hand with all five fingers up. I nodded and hugged him.

"I'm thirteen... technically." Viktoria said. The others nodded. Natasha was practically jumping up and down. I laughed and opened my arms to her. She threw herself at me and cried.

"I missed you so much, momma!" She cried out. I buried my face in her hair, feeling the stares that rested on me.

Rosalie was staring at Adrian. She looked at me, then him, then back at me again. I grinned and nodded.

"Whoa!" She breathed in awe. "I'm an Ivashkov. Cool!"

"Rose?" I looked at Adrian then.

"She's your daughter, Adrian. She's an Ivashkov." I said softly.

"Okay, enough of this love fest. I'm going to throw up. Can we go home?" Viktoria snapped. I bit my lip and stood, Nikolai in my arms.

"Momma! Viktoria called me a bitch!" Natasha whined. I sighed.

"Viktoria, don't call your sister a bitch." I said wearily. Viktoria pouted while Viktoria B. looked confused. I smiled for a brief second. "I named her Viktoria. She's a Belikov. Dimitri is the father. She's the oldest. No, I do not love Dimitri. So don't ask me anything about him and me. I love Adrian. More like... I'm in love with him." I whispered the last part.

"Wow." Vikk said awkwardly. "Can we get home already. This is awkward and I hate awkward."

"Ditto." A small voice said. Confused, I looked at Vikk. She wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Rose, this is Rosemarie." She whispered. There were tears in her eyes.

The little girl was probably eight or nine. She had dark brown hair with natural light highlights.

Her eyes were a dark, shimmery brown and she had light tan skin.

"You went after him." I said. She nodded, wiping away the tears that had made their way down her face.

"Yeah. I did." She whispered.

"He left." I said. She bit her lip and I instantly knew that she was moments away from breaking down. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know... even guardians... dhampirs... need to cry sometime." I said softly.

I pulled her into my arms as she sobbed. I held her close, squeezing my eyes shut, wishing that I could just open them and it would be the year 2010 again. I could start all over. None of this would have happened.

I opened my eyes after a while and they widened.

"All Belikovs keep your heads turned this way and do not look back. All children keep you heads turned this way unless you want your family to die." I said. I let Vikk go. She wiped her eyes, giving me a questioning look. I kept my eyes on the guy standing not too far away from us. He was scanning the crowds.

"Get out of here." I demanded. "Get out of here, now. Go home. I'll meet you there. Emmalie and Jessica and Adrian can stay with me." They all nodded and left.

Yeva hesitated.

"I'm not leaving. I need to speak with him." She said. I groaned when I saw him making his way towards us.

"Yeva? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice soft. Yeva just shook her head.

"I am very disappointed in you, Dimitri Belikov." She said. "I have seen what has been going on in the States." She looked at us.

"This is Jessica, Emmalie, Rosalie, and of course, Adrian Ivashkov." She introduced us. Dimitri's gaze rested on me. He looked flustered and confused. I raised a hand and waved a small wave.

"Why are they here, though?" He asked, dazed, his eyes not leaving mine.

"We helped them off the Streets." She answered simply. "I had seen them. They are all important keys to something. I do not know of what yet, though." Dimitri nodded, looking back at me once more.

"Why are you here, Dimka?" Yeva asked.

"I am looking for... Rosemarie." He murmured.

"Ah, which one?" She asked sadly. He looked confused but didn't revert his gaze to her. "Viktoria had a baby, Dimka. She named her Rosemarie."

"What!" He nearly yelled.

"Come." She said calmly.

I sighed and sat down on the couch in the small room.

"Rosalie? Would you like some..." Olena trailed off when she saw Dimitri. "Dimka!" She ran over to him and hugged him. I grinned, along with Jessica and Lissa.

"Hey, momma." He said quietly. "I've missed you. Sorry it's been so long."

"It's okay. You're here now. And alive." She said meaningfully. He frowned a little but nodded. He pushed Olena to the side, gently.

"Viktoria Belikov!" I was the only one who didn't flinch as his voice boomed against the walls. I heard Viktoria scream.

She was at the top of the stairs then and her eyes were wide with terror.

"Momma?" Little Rosemarie asked in her small, quiet voice. She tugged on Vikk's shirt. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was so adorable.

"What in the _world_ is going on?" I tensed at Viktoria's voice. She froze when she saw Dimitri.

"Daddy?" She said, panicking. She glanced at me, then back at him. "Oh." I drank some more of my hot chocolate.

Dimitri abruptly turned to me.

"Explain." He said. I looked around.

"Why me?" I asked innocently.

He came over to me until he was standing not even a foot away. I gazed up at him calmly.

"Don't play with me, Rosemarie Hathaway." He growled.

Oh. Shit.

**Aaaand there you have it. OMG! He knows? Already? Wow, they kinda suck with the whole, don't-get-caught thing, huh? So REVIEW. **

_**~Jessica Baylin~ **_


	4. ON HOLD!

**I've uploaded the novel I have been working on for the past two to three years. I have two on my account but that's because i didn't want them posted in the crossovers. I wanted EVERYONE to see it. So... whether you pick Vampire Union or Vampire Union a Jessica Baylin novel doesn't matter. It's the same fanfic. I have it completed and am already working on the second one. So you wont have to wait so long for updates. BUT, since i want to have the sequel done before i really start updating VU (Vampire Union), i have put ALL stories on HOLD! You'll see that in my Important Notes in the first chapter of Vampire Union. Everything you need to know is in the A/N. Read it and review. I hope you like this. and, as soon as i finish with Jessica Baylin's life and journeys, i will start updating my other stories. Mind you, now, I will have AT LEAST five to six sequels. Well... five or six TOTAL. That's what i had planned from the beginning. Again, in the A/N. I am truly sorry that you have to wait so long for updates of my other fanfics, but there is Twilight, House of Night, AND Vampire Academy in Vampire Union. Read... and ENJOY!**

_**~Emily**_


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm sure you will all be happy to know that I have started working on the next few chapter of Always Running! I am currently stuck on Open Arms, mostly because I don't exactly remember where I was going with it in the beginning. BUT, Always Running is in the making, though it will be a while before it is up. I think you're going to like the next chapter, too. BUT, updating on any site or for any story will be slow because my computer is being a dick. So... that will be all. **

**Sincerely, **

_**~Jessica Baylin~**_


	6. Adoption

**Dear Readers, **

**I NEVER wanted to do this, but I am putting up some of my stories for adoption. I have no inspiration or motivation for them and I don't want to keep yall waiting. Open Arms (sequel to True Love Never Fades) is up for adoption along with Always Running (sequel to Not Again). I'm not into Vampire Academy much anymore, if at all. HoN stories will be hiatus until further notice. BUT, I should be updating more this summer because I will have PLENTY of time to write, and get back into the HoN spirit. VA just isn't my thing anymore. So, anyone who would like to adopt my stories, PM me. **

**Thank you, **

**Jessica and Cyara Baylin**


End file.
